


Froot

by badalive



Series: Blue [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Nonbinary Character, felix is nonbinary, i will die for seungmin skirt, roller skating, seungmin skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badalive/pseuds/badalive
Summary: Hyunjin goes to the skating rink every weekend with his friends to — well — skate. There’s nothing new and different each time he visits until another skater bumps into him, sending both of them to the ground.When Hyunjin looks up, his annoyance dissipates.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128155
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Froot

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this whilst listening to froot by marina hence the title

Saturday. 

The day where Jisung and Felix spam the group chat with plans to visit the nearby skating rink just like any other weekend. It’s become a tradition for them to visit the rundown but popular place for some fun. Whether that be visiting the attached arcade or actually skating in the rink, there was always some sort of fun occurring at the place. 

There’s nothing different about this Saturday. 

Hyunjin had woken up to over sixty messages from his friends telling him to get over to the rink as soon as possible since they had reserved some spots at the arcade and Jisung couldn’t possibly hold back all these kids attempting to bite his arm off. 

Knowing Felix wasn’t one to be so dramatic, Hyunjin immediately washed up and ran down the block to the skating rink, entering and spotting his friends right by the air hockey table. And true to Felix’s word there was Jisung swatting at the kids with a blowup knife balloon, cursing at them and yelling obscenities like “back away! away I say!” 

So that’s how he’s now standing right by the Pac-Man game, hands in pockets and eyes concentrating on the way Jisung’s features contort in displeasure whenever he makes the wrong move in the game. Of course, Hyunjin initially had thought he would’ve taken one of the more modern games but Jisung had grabbed his shoulders and firmly said: 

“Today is a retro day, bro.” 

Pac-Man isn’t  _ that  _ retro, in Hyunjin’s opinion, but he’ll let Jisung live. 

In all honesty, he wasn’t really in the mood for the arcade and the numerous games he barely played. He’s at a skating rink dammit and he will skate if it’s the last thing he does. Tearing his eyes away from Jisung, Hyunjin spots Felix right by the Super Mario game, aggressively pushing buttons and moving the joystick sporadically. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go skate.” Hyunjin quickly says, and Felix nods. They don’t even respond verbally so it’s safe to assume that what he’s just said has flown over the younger’s head. Hyunjin shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets again and stalking over to where the skates were. 

On his way over he passes the kids from before, and he stops for a moment to watch them fight each other over a turtle plushie fresh from the claw machine. Absolutely no one is doing anything to break them up and Hyunjin fears stepping in an attempt to, so he just leaves them be. 

He would love to know why they’re always feral, but it’d be better if he left that question unanswered. 

He makes it over to where the skates are, fishing out some bills from his pockets and handing them over to the worker, who hands him a pair in his size and tells him to go to the side to put them on. Once they’re secured to his feet he places his own shoes into the locker and slams the door shut. 

If someone were to ask Hyunjin for help with skating, well then he wouldn’t be able to help at all. Hell, he barely knows any tricks or anything fun. All he knows is how to go around in circles and how to  _ not  _ fall when walking over to the rink. 

But if he looks over at the skating floor, he can see all the people showing off in front of their crushes, friends, or siblings. He’s rather jealous, but then again he’s taller than most of the people there and it’d be a recipe for disaster if he were to attempt a spin on the floor. 

So, he just skates ahead and swerves whenever another skater comes too close to him. 

It’s boring, duh, but there’s really nothing else to do at the skating rink besides games at the arcade and well, skating. That’s all there is to it and if Hyunjin doesn’t want to game then his only other option is to just skate in circles until Jisung and Felix get sick of the arcade and drag Hyunjin to the McDonald’s just across the street. 

His mind starts to wander after a good five minutes of just going in circles, and God forbid it starts to think deeply about who wore these skates before him. 

He stays at the outer edge, generally attempting to avoid any passing skater that isn’t paying attention to where they’re going. He isn’t really paying attention to his surroundings either, but he’s at the edge so he must be fine, right? 

He thinks he’s fine until he blinks for just one second and suddenly there’s something warm, but solid against his body and next thing he knows he’s on the ground, eyes fixated on the ceiling as the other person that bumped into him —  _ bumped into him  _ — hisses in pain. 

Hyunjin huffs, air blowing his hair out of his eyes as he gets on his elbows and pushes himself up. He’s looking down at his shirt, dusting himself off and groaning quietly when his ass starts to pulsate in pain. 

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Gosh, I should’ve been watching where I was going…” The person says, and Hyunjin looks up, immediately ready to retort but the words tragically die down in his throat as he looks at the stranger. 

He lowers his hand down and shakes his head to sort his thoughts out. 

The stranger has a black beret covering his chestnut hair, is wearing a black, oversized hoodie, and a baby blue skirt that seems to reach past his knees. In other words, the stranger is very cute and Hyunjin cannot believe his luck. 

He glances down at where the stranger was holding his knee and he gasps softly at the scrape that appears against the skin, blood slightly oozing out and making its way down the slope of his shin. Without thinking, Hyunjin shrugs off his flannel and wipes at the blood, not missing the way the stranger’s eyes widen at the gesture. 

“Here, let me help you up and let’s go get you something for your leg.” 

And that’s how Hyunjin finds himself kneeling in front of the cutest person he’s ever seen in his nineteen years of living with a bandaid in his hands, carefully placing it over the wound and rubbing the sides of the bandage down to make sure it stays on securely. 

Looking up at the stranger, Hyunjin smiles and says, “I’m Hyunjin.” 

“Seungmin. Sorry about crashing into you.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head, holding a hand up, “Don’t apologise. Accidents happen, okay? Now tell me, what are your pronouns?” The question isn’t anything out of the ordinary for him, especially since he’s been asked similar inquiries over the past few months and he’s gotten accustomed to it. 

However, seemingly not expecting the question, Seungmin makes a surprised face, tilting his head to the side and giving Hyunjin a look, “No one has ever asked me that before.” 

“Is that why you look so surprised? I ask everyone for their pronouns. My friend Felix uses they/them so I think it’s only reasonable to ask for yours.” Hyunjin moves to sit next to Seungmin, placing his hands into his pockets and staring at the other as he waits for an answer. 

“Mine are he/him, thank you for asking.” The smile he gives Hyunjin is radiant, and Hyunjin feels the urge to smile back, so he does. This smile is bigger than the last one he gave just a moment ago, and there’s a bit of warmth that spreads through his body. 

“Are you here alone?” Hyunjin asks, looking off into the distance to find anyone that could be looking for Seungmin. However, the boy next to him shakes his head and swings his feet in front of him, “Yeah, I come here sometimes to just.. vibe.” 

“You’re really cute, by the way.” Hyunjin suddenly says before he can stop himself and he freezes, worried that he might’ve crossed an invisible line of some sort. 

Seungmin only giggles, nudging Hyunjin with his shoulder and that’s how Hyunjin can tell that he’s good, and that no line has been stepped on. “Thank you,” Seungmin replies, “You’re pretty handsome yourself.” 

“Is your knee okay now? Do you wanna go skate some more?” 

Seungmin glances down at his knee and bites his lip in thought, “I’d love to skate but I’m gonna need someone to hold my hand for some help…” 

Immediately, Hyunjin shoots up and proudly presents himself in front of the other boy, hands that were once in his pockets now reaching towards him with palms facing upwards. Taking the hint, Seungmin laughs softly and reaches with his own hands, joining them with Hyunjin’s. The taller of the two tugs him up, letting go of one of his hands and tightly grasping at the other as he manoeuvres them towards the skating floor. 

They enter the floor, hand in hand and smiling. Hyunjin let’s Seungmin take the lead, since he’s the more experienced skater, and simply drags behind him as a way to remind the other of his speed and to prevent any future accidents. 

Seungmin, wanting to have a bit of fun, lifts Hyunjin’s hand above his head and gives him a little twirl. It’s a smooth movement that makes Hyunjin’s eyes light up with a slight blush beginning to creep up his neck and face. 

“Here, grab my waist and when I jump, lift me up.” Seungmin instructs, moving Hyunjin’s hands to his small waist and placing his own on his shoulders. Seungmin counts to three before hopping, and it doesn’t take Hyunjin much strength to lift him up and do a spin with Seungmin in the air. 

Seungmin laughs at the feeling, eyes forming crescents and mouth opening in sheer joy. 

Now, Hyunjin’s never done anything like this before so to be able to do it with one of the prettiest people he’s ever met.. he feels so lucky but then again  _ he’s never done anything like this before.  _

So when he’s on the ground again with a surprised, but blushing Seungmin right on top of him, he’s not annoyed. Rather, he’s happy. He wraps his arms around Seungmin and laughs, eyes closing as the other boy leans down to press their foreheads together. 

“You’re really fun.” Seungmin says once their laughter dies down, and Hyunjin cocks an eyebrow, “Really?” 

Seungmin nods silently. 

“Wanna get out of here?” And if the eager nod Seungmin gives Hyunjin isn’t enough of an answer, then perhaps the way he drags the taller over to the skate lockers and puts on his shoes in record speed is enough of an indicator that he really wants to go wherever Hyunjin will take him. 

Hyunjin doesn’t forget about Jisung and Felix, but he can’t be bothered to go over to them to say that he’s leaving with someone he just met. They’d never let him nor Seungmin live it down. 

Yeah, he’s confident something will sprout from this chance encounter. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hyunlovs)


End file.
